Helper or Rival
by Ryogama
Summary: Sakuno meets a soccer jocky, still likes Ryoma, and needs help in getting him.


Hello, kind of new at this. It's a fic about Sakuno meeting a new friend that's on the Soccer team and helps her get Ryoma. Mostly a fic from Sakuno's point of view. Because that girl gets too much bashing than she deserves.

CHAPTER 1

Sakuno sighed. Nationals for the boy's tennis team are over and now the girl's varsity would play. Ryoma was back at least. Though, what did that mean? Ryuzaki was still too shy to really talk to him. And it hurt even more to see him.

The brown haired girl sighed. She was walking home alone, sulking. Sumire Ryuzaki was also the math teacher for 8th and 9th graders, so she was busy grading papers. Tomo was busy with her Ryoma-sama fanclub. Suddenly, she heard something being kicked.

She looked in front of her to see it was a girl that was her age, kicking a soccer ball up and down with her knees.

"Sugoi," Sakuno smiled. The girl heard her and kicked the ball up into her arms. Her red, white, and blue jersey was dirty with grass stains and dried mud, and so was most of her pale skin. She was just another normal girl. Her brown, dull eyes looked at Sakuno, making her blush.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you seem really good and I couldn't help but-

"It's okay, my name's Harugami Kukkiaro. I'll be a freshman at Seigaku," she said. Sakuno seemed confused.

"So you're a transfer student?" Sakuno asked. Kukkiaro nodded. Then Sakuno remembered something and blushed.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, and I'm a freshman at Seigaku as well!" Sakuno blurted. Harugami laughed.

"Well, come see me play soccer sometime and maybe I'll see you play a match," she said and left, kicking the ball on her knees as she went down the street.

Sakuno was confused. She never told her that she was a tennis player. Then she looked at her clothes to see her tennis bracelet and her sweat bands still on her arms. Whoops. Sakuno rid of her sweat bands and put them in her bag. Well, Harugami seemed like a nice person. Who knows? Maybe they'll be friends…

TOMORROW

Sakuno was sitting in her desk, talking to Tomo. She had completely forgotten about Harugami Kukkiaro, until…

"Good morning class, we have a new student with us today." The teacher said. Tomo looked at the new student and yelled out, "How cute! He looks like a girl!".

Then everyone hear Ryoma say, "That is a girl. Only people who were stupid would think she's boy,". Almost all of the class laughed. Except the teacher, Sakuno, the new student, and Tomo. In fact, Tomo looked as if she were about to cry. But she held it in.

The new "girl" wrote her name on the board and it read, "Harugami Kukkiaro,". She gave Sakuno a wave and then took the empty seat beside Horio. The other boy ignored her, if she grew her hair longer, than he'll talk. Sakuno drew a doodle of Ryoma, not really paying attention until the bell rang. Time for next hour…

AFTER SCHOOL

The girl's tennis team finished up early, and then she heard a loud whistle. Everyone that was helping cleaning up the school could hear it.

"PICK IT UP! ONLY HARUGAMI'S RUNNING!? YOU WIMPS!" the soccer coach yelled. Ryoma was helping up sweeping up the school, and decided to observe more. Sakuno then remembered yesterday.

"_Well, come see me play soccer sometime and maybe I'll see you play a match,"_

She smiled and didn't even get dressed into her usual school uniform and just ran to the soccer field. The whole soccer team was divided into two. Harugami took a glance to the side and smiled when she saw Sakuno. Sakuno smiled back and then the whistle blew again and the soccer ball was in the center.

Then she noticed that Ryoma had come and she asked why he was hear.

"People say this sport is supposed to be fun. I think it's just boring," he said. Sakuno frowned. Soccer seemed kind of cool from her point of view. Just wish the coach wasn't so hard on them.

"Nah! Sakuno, don't go running off like that," Tomo said. She then saw the soccer game going on and then saw Ryoma.

"So, Ryoma-sama likes soccer too?" Tomo asked. Ryoma shook his head.

"No," he said. Then he picked up the broom and walked back to clean. Then Harugami came running towards them.

"Hello Harugami," Sakuno greeted. Harugami smiled at her, then she said in a mean tone to Tomo, "Yeah, my coach told me to tell you to be more quieter. Because Seigaku cares more about it's girl's soccer team than it's girl's tennis team,". Tomo huffed. Now she was angry. What was the girl's problem?!

"Tomo-chan, please behave," Sakuno said. Tomo just kept quiet and stomped off. SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! HER OWN BEST FRIEND! As she stomped off, Sakuno apologized for Tomoka's actions.

"Ah, it's okay. Hey, you boy! You're that freshman on the regulars of the boy's tennis team, aren't you?" Harugami asked, looking past Sakuno. Ryuzaki turned to see it was her crush, once again, Echizen Ryoma.

"Maybe," he said. Kukkiaro put her right hand on her hip and said, "You're going down! Once I get on the varsity team of soccer, everyone will forget about you,".

"Harugami!" Sakuno yelled, looking like she was about to hurt Kukkiaro. Harugami looked at Sakuno and saw her secret affections for Echizen. She sighed and just went back to the field to practice…

CHAPTER 1

Well, that's it. Bye! Poor Harugami... has tiny crush on Sakuno in case you didn't notice...


End file.
